


The Cephalopod Who Loved Me [Podfic]

by greeniron, LinguisticJubilee



Series: The Cephalopod Who Loved Me [Podfic] [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson used to be an octopus. Clint Barton used to be alone. If Clint’s honest with himself, he might be having the harder time adjusting.  With musical selections from many songs about octopi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cephalopod Who Loved Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Fishy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560593) by [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee). 



> This audiobook contains "Something Fishy" and "Octopus Shawarma and Other Clues Clint Barton Has Lost Control of His Life" by LinguisticJubilee. And now: "The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife." (It will be updated to add new stories as they are posted.)

 

  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013110703.zip)  || Length: 1:14:44

For Mp3s, please see the individual works in the series.


End file.
